Tales of a Mockingbird
by Bobbi Morse 99
Summary: Follow S.H.I.E.L.D agent Bobbi Morse, AKA, the Mockingbird as she fights against Hydra and other badguys while discovering a dark secret in her own organization and a secret of her partner, Lance Hunter. This series I hope will contain multiple arcs and involve other S.H.I.E.L.D agents and Marvel Heroes.
1. Issue 1 - Break In

**Issue #1 – Break In**

It was a clear night as the regular guard duty was patrolling the castle shaped mansion; the star and shining jewel property of Baron Zemo. 2 days ago a radioactive warhead, that was supposed to be locked away by Nick Fury himself, was stolen by Hydra. And if it isn't shut down, the number of casualties. SHIELD sent out in one of their best agents to stop the bomb and arrest Zemo. A quinjet was getting inbound, keeping low the clouds. The agent was positioned at the back standing ready to skydive out. Her name is Bobbi Morse, or as others knew her, the Mockingbird.

"Agent Morse are you ready to drop?" Nick Fury asked into Mockingbird into her communications systems.

"Ready" she replied getting ready, readjusting her parachute.

"Alright give them hell" Fury replied giving the pilot the all-clear.

As the docking door of the hellicarrier of the jet opened, taking a look, Bobbi could see the mansion coming into her line of vision. Once she was close enough, Agent Morse jumped out. Free falling to through the air Bobbi looked at the target below. Raising her arms, the Mockingbird spread the wings out from her uniform and maneuvered herself around to stay out of the lights. Seeing an opportunity she moved herself away from the designated landing point.

"Agent Morse you are off course. You are in for a crash landing" the pilot informed her.

"Relax, I got this" Bobbi replied getting closer. Turning herself into positioned she could see two guards in her line of landing. As he impacted the ground she kicked the guards down, rendering them unconscious. Getting back up to her feet she removed her helmet Bobbi pulled back her hair.

"This is Mockingbird" she said speaking to her communicator "I'm in".

"Agent Morse we have visual of your position" the pilot informed Morse "the weapon has been located in the central area of the building, you cannot let Zemo activate it."

"Yeah I think I could have put that together" Mockingbird commented getting behind cover to avoid the guards see her. "Take out all the guards; stop the bomb, getting it out alive." She then asked"any word on Hunter's position?" taking out her staves from behind her back.

"He's inbound of 30 miles" the pilot replied.

"Dammit, I told him to just go with me" she muttered to herself. Bobbi then said back into her communicator and informed the pilot and Fury "alright, I'm gonna take care of these bozos out here. Tell Hunter to hurry his ass up."

Going out from behind cover, Mockingbird stealth her way up behind two of the guards that passed by her. She slide swept the left guard and she knocked the right guard out. Once the left guard was down she electrocuted her stave. Running around Bobbi made her way past the others. Once she was at the exit there should have been one guard left. He was still there, as he attacked her from behind knocking her down carrying a hammer. As Mockingbird was down the large guard went for another strike to finish Bobbi off. She could see the reflection of the guard on the ground, regaining her composure. Rolling out of the way grabbing her staves, Bobbi turned back to face the guard. The Mockingbird waited for waited for the guard to strike as she swinged his hammer. As Mockingbird used her staves to defend herself she swung back, after multiple swings at each other Bobbi was able to land a hit on his face. She didn't leave the guard a chance to get back up as she kicked him in the face. The guard used his hand to knock Bobbi down. Before Bobbi took another hit she moved out of the way again. Looking around, he could see Mockingbird was no longer insight. Turning Bobbi kept hiding waiting for the right chance to strike

Jumping up to the guards back, she put her arms around him in a choke hold. He tried to shake and knock Bobbi off as he moved around and knocked his back against the wall; only making Bobbi feel the impact. Taking the hit Bobbi tried to keep her grip as the choke hold was working, the guard was going down. As the guard finally fell unconscious Bobbi let go and backed up regaining her focus and letting out a breath.

Hearing the sound of a gun being loaded behind her, Bobbi turned her eyes to see who it was. She could recognize the man aiming her gun at her as she put her staves away and stood back up, relaxing her shoulders. "You're late" she said turning around to face him.

"Sorry about that love, he answered with a smirk "wasn't keen on the whole jumping out of a plane thing so I took the long way." His name was Lance Hunter. Ex-mercenary, agent of SHIELD or as Bobbi calls him, sidekick.

TO BE CONTINUED …


	2. Issue 2 - Cuaght

**Issue #2 – Caught**

Lance Hunter had been Bobbi's partner helping alongside her in SHIELD. At first they both had their trust issues with each other and getting them to 'play nice', was a nightmare for Coulson. But eventually, they grew on each other and became close. They were assigned to the mission to the mission together; though Hunter wanted to get there his own way after complaining about the possibilities dying without a parachute.

As Hunter took a look around he made a comment saying "guess I missed the party" with his hands on his face.

Rolling her eyes at him Bobbi replied saying "don't worry I'm sure this is just appetizer. The real fight inside and Zemo doesn't mess around."

"Alright then" Hunter said taking his gun out and loading it "shall we".

Taking the lead, Bobbi found a ladder to lead them up to the roof. "The place is crawling with security so we won't be able to stroll through the front door."

"So we sneak around on the roof and we drop down just when we get to the bomb. I remember the plan during the loss ass debriefing" Hunter rambled.

"Yeah I know, you don't like long lectures" Bobbi replied heading up the ladder first and Hunter followed behind.

"Well, last question" Hunter asked as Bobbi helped boost him up to the roof "once we get near this thing, won't we die of radiation poisoning or something?"

"The warhead was designed to be completely harmless unless it's activated" Bobbi answered slowly walking on the roof heading to the center of the mansion.

"Who's the bloody lunatic who designed this thing in the first place?" Hunter asked thinking about the kind of mad scientist who made such a bomb.

"Fitz and Simmons actually" Bobbi answered looking back at Hunter.

"Oh" Hunter replied rolling his eyes taking everything back "never mind." Hunter then asked wondering if Bobbi was sure of what she was doing "how does a degree in biology teach you to deactivate a bomb?" he then asked.

"It isn't the biology, well it certainly helps, and it's mostly the SHIELD training" Bobbi answered stopping and putting a hand up to stop Hunter before he could bump into her. Looking down she could see a laser pointer on her chest. She looked up to see the gun that was pointed at her.

"Get down!" Bobbi yelled telling Hunter as she ducked out.

Looking at who was shooting at them Hunter got down. "These guys really need to lighten up!" Hunter commented raising his hands in defense of himself. He then asked Bobbi "alright Bob, what now?"

Kicking a way inside Bobbi jumped down into the house. Luckily she landed in a hallway in one in sight. She looked up as she told Hunter "jump down!"

Jumping down onto his feet Hunter caught his breath before getting back to his feet again "you know Bob, being shot at constantly is why I think you're a demonic hell-beast."

Turning back to face Hunter Bobbi replied "sorry about that. I often think you're obnoxious and annoying. But sometimes you can be kind of charming" Bobbi complimented with a slight smile.

Hunter smiled back and complimented "well beside your demonic and lying traits, you're not so bad yourself. That and you look like a goddess in the moonlight."

Walking through the hallways Bobbi asked "where did that last compliment come from?"

"When I saw the moon reflecting off you a few minutes ago" Hunter answered with a slight smirk.

Bobbi stopped for a minute as she took some time to think. Hunter noticed as that Bobbi froze as he looked at her. She snapped out of it as Hunter held her arm and asked "Bob what's wrong?"

Blinking and looking back at Hunter Mockingbird replied saying "nothing. It's just that Clint used to tell me that."

Hunter met Bobbi's eyes as he let her continue to talk. "Ever since the divorce I had been trying to figure my life out. I keep thinking it was my fault, we fell apart". Letting out a smile and sigh Bobbi told Hunter "sorry for the drama, let's get moving" as she continued to walk.

Getting to a door Bobbi explained "alright the bomb should be right through here".

Taking a look and grab of the door Hunter added "it's locked from the other side but I think we just need to give a push."

Nodding in agreeance, Bobbi and Hunter got their weapons ready in hand as they got ready. Giving the door a push, Bobbi and Hunter broke the lock open and got through the door. The bomb was on the other side, but behind Zemo as he had his foot on the warhead and a squad of hydra agents with loaded guns aimed at them.

"Hello there" Zemo said looking directly at the Mockingbird and her partner "we'd been expecting you Agent Morse. Now drop your weapons or we will open fire."

"Shit" Bobbi and Hunter were both thinking giving each other a look. They didn't have any other option as Hunter put down her gun and the Mockingbird dropped their staves. Bobbi and Hunter both on their knees and put their hands up as two agents raised their hands. Needless to say … things went horribly wrong.

TO BE CONTINUED …


	3. Issue 3 - Plan B

**Issue #3 – Plan B**

The mission ran into a bit of a 'complication'. They had underestimated Zemo, who figured out they were coming. But there was no way Hydra could have known about their arrival. But the question of who made them would have to wait for another time. After Bobbi and Hunter were taken, they were chained and taken away to a cell below. Arriving at the cell, the guards searched Bobbi and Hunter for any additional weapons. Being locked up their chains was put up against the wall on opposite ends of each other. Bobbi could see the guards leave as soon as they were tied, giving the two a moment alone.

"So what's plan B?" Hunter asked looking in the same direction as Bobbi then back at her.

"Well getting caught wasn't a part of the plan so give me a minute" Bobbi answered meeting Hunter's eyes. "The chains are too strong for me to break out of."

"Great, we're sitting ducks with a nuclear bomb just a floor above us" Hunter commented sarcastically, looking up wondering what was going on upstairs.

"Well my best guess is that since we're still alive, Zemo doesn't actually know how to activate the bomb" Bobbi explained taking a look around.

"So we should be safe right?" Hunter replied with a smile looking at Bobbi.

Rolling her eyes and smiling back at him, Bobbi asked "Lance Hunter, when has anything been ever for us?"

Letting his smile fade and raising his eyebrow, Hunter answered "fair point" failing to think of a time.

Suddenly a guard came as Hunter and Bobbi turned their head to face him. "Lord Zemo has requested your presence." Opening the cell, the guard walked over to Hunter and told him "you first".

Bobbi and Hunter gave each other a similar face as she thought and teased 'guess Zemo isn't as smart as we thought.'

Hunter let out a smirk as he joked back 'well maybe Zemo likes my charming personality'.

The guard made his way over to Hunter as he took off the chains and cuffed Hunter taking him. "Hey easy" Hunter groaned feeling his hands being tightened behind his

As Bobbi saw Hunter being taken she kept her composure as she teased and yelled "this is gonna make 38!" referring to the count of how many times they've saved each other's lives.

"Yeah I know!" Hunter yelled back with a smile being dragged through the hallway, trying to look back to the cell.

Getting back to the main room, Zemo was standing behind a chair as he looked at the British mercenary and said "hello Mr. Hunter".

Trying to resist Hunter were positioned in a chair and strapped down as he said "Baron Zemo, I've heard a lot about you." He then mocked the Hydra leader saying "I've heard that you're a maniacal psychopath with a history fetish."

Not trying to lose his temper Hunter received a hard punch to the gut. As Hunter coughed, Zemo grabbed him by the back of his head as he continued "I would not intimidate me if I were you. Now, I have a few questions." Hunter stared straight at Zemo catching his breath and spat in his face. Wiping his mask, Zemo said "well then, let's begin." Zemo then ordered the guard behind him "this shouldn't take long, get the other agent."

Nodding, the other guard walked off to get the Mockingbird. However, by the time he got to the cell, she was nowhere to be seen. Seeing Bobbi was gone the guard entered the cell and looked around. She was still inside and binded as she grabbed the guard from behind and threw him into the wall. Kneeling down, Bobbi took the key and unchained herself. Being free, the Mockingbird snuck her way around trying to make her way back to Hunter and Zemo. Taking a look around the corner, Bobbi could see Hunter being shocked as he refused to give Zemo the information he wanted. Thinking of the best way to get to them the Mockingbird tried to make her way around for a 'back door'. As the electrocution stopped, Hunter tried to catch his breath with his head down, being relieved of the pain.

"You are very resilient, I will give you that much" Zemo said walking around Hunter's chair "you must be just the brawn alongside your SHIELD friend."

Hunter could see Bobbi in the shadows as he told Zemo "she's better than you think." Slightly lifting his head he said "behind you."

As Zemo turned around he received a bullet to the leg as he fell down.

Walking up to Hunter and released him, Bobbi asked him "you okay?"

Feeling his hands being free, Hunter nodded and replied "yeah, I'm just brilliant. Guess you were the late one this time."

Turning, Zemo had called in all of his men to take the Mockingbird and Hunter down. The job wasn't done yet as the two had a fight on their hands.

TO BE CONTINUED …


	4. Issue 4 - Fight

**Issue #4 - Fight**

Get inside the bad guy's hideout, check. Find out what Zemo wants, will get to that in a minute. Stop Zemo from using the bomb, also work in progress. Now the fun part, kick the bad guy's butt and bring him in. Seeing the guards charge in Bobbi got her staves with her body turned, and head facing them as she asked Hunter "you ready?"

Nodding raising his fists Hunter replied "yeah".

As the guards closed in, the fight broke out with the Mockingbird using her staves to knock out two of the guards running up to her and Hunter handling one on the right hand-to-hand. Turning to see their opponents, Bobbi could see at least 12 of them surrounding her and Hunter. Keep moving as one of the guards went for a punch, the Mockingbird ducked and went for a low strike. As Hunter's guard went for a kick, he moved grabbing and pushing the guard down and kicked him in the face. Bobbi was handling herself better as she used her skills and batons to fight them off. Leaving a defeat total of 4 for Hunter, 8 for Bobbi.

"That wasn't so hard" Hunter commented with a slight smile.

Rolling her eyes at Hunter, Bobbi replied "Why did you say that?" All of a sudden, more guards broke in. With higher tech than the previous ones, meaning they were more advanced.

"Okay I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut" Hunter said as the second fight broke out.

Seeing Zemo back away from the room, Bobbi turned the electricity on her staves and knocked out the guards blocking her away and ran after him.

"I'll be right back!" Bobbi yelled out to Hunter as she chased after Zemo.

"Wait what?!" Hunter asked back seeing Bobbi leave as he was left to handle the guards alone.

Running through the halls, Bobbi followed Zemo into the back room. As she went through the door, it closed behind her. Turning around and going to the door, the mockingbird was locked inside. Looking around, Zemo was nowhere to be found but the Mockingbird kept her guard up as she held her staves in hand. Turning around and attaching her staves into her staff, Bobbi avoided a strike from Zemo's sword.

"I was looking forward to killing Captain America for the Black Widow" Zemo taunted keeping his grip on his sword and the blade on his staff.

"Sorry to disappoint but I don't plan on dying today" the Mockingbird replied as she used her foot to kick Zemo back.

Detaching her staff, Bobbi regained the use of her staves. As Zemo went for another strike, Bobbi used her staves to block the blade to grab his arm and knee him in the gut. Keeping the upper hand, Zemo let go of the sword as he kicked Bobbi back. Backing up, the Mockingbird charged toward Zemo as he used his stands to block the strikes of her staves. As Zemo tackled Bobbi he knocked her down and got up first. The Mockingbird took the hit and dropped her batons as she fell. Seeing her batons she reached out for them but her arm was stopped by Zemo stepping on it.

Looking back up Zemo picked up his sword going for a kill strike but as he got close to her face he suddenly stopped. Seeing what happened, Hunter had managed to handle himself and make it into the room. He had managed to grab use of one of the Hydra soldier's weapons and used it against Zemo.

"Lights out" Hunter mocked shooting another blast knocking Zemo down for the count, at least they hoped. Walking up to Bobbi, Hunter said "that's 12 for me" offering her his hand.

"Thanks" Bobbi replied as she recieved his hand and stood back up.

Not taking any time for any other distractions, Bobbi took the opportunity to cuff Zemo and get answers out of him.

"Where's the bomb?" Bobbi asked putting her arm on his shoulder and put pressure as he was still on the ground.

Feeling the pressure of his face on the ground Zemo answered "your too late."

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked looking down at Zemo.

"Even though I couldn't get the codes, I found another way to use it" Zemo answered.

Realizing what Zemo meant, the Mockingbird's eyes opened wide as she muttered "oh damn." Picking up Zemo, she told Hunter "we need to go."

He was confused but nodded as he helped Bobbi keep Zemo restrained as she got back outside. Taking a look back at the roof, the warhead was launched back into the air.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Hunter commented seeing the warhead launched.

"This is Mockingbird to any operatives listening" Bobbi said back into her com with her finger on it "we have a serious problem."

 **TO BE CONTINUED …**


	5. Issue 5 - Mission Accomplished

**Issue #5 - Mission Accomplished**

Of course, he had it on a timer the entire time. Obvious bad guy trope. Well, things could always be worse. They were running out of time, there was no way now to stop the bomb.

"Any ideas Bob?" Hunter asked looking from the warhead back at at Bobbi.

"Well, this also wasn't a probability in the plan" Bobbi answered leaning her eyes.

"Good job on planning Coulson" Hunter commented sarcastically.

"This is Mockingbird, the target has failed to be neutralized, the warhead has been launched. I repeat, the warhead has been launched."

"We hear you loud and clear" Fitz responded into their coms.

"Fitz great to hear from you mate" Hunter yelled into his "but we are gonna have a serious talk of why the hell you and Simmons made this thing."

"Yeah I know but for now let's stop the warhead before it reaches the maximum effort" Fitz replied sighed and moving his shoulders. He then explained "and in my defense, it wasn't supposed to be used as a weapon, it was supposed to be used to send vaccines and medical supplies."

"Any ideas on how to stop this thing so we don't get blown up?" Bobbi asked to Fitz.

"Well even with the quinjet you, the height of the warhead will still have catastrophic effects on the surrounding area" he answered.

"We could re-direct the warhead from base, neutralize the element from the inside and sent it off to a remote location" Simmons advised.

"Can't you just use the wings on your suit?" Hunter asked to Bobbi.

"Their for gliding, not flying" Bobbi answered raising an eyebrow at him.

With Fitz and Simmons got to work they got to the

"Alright the warhead should carry a heavy heat signature, especially if it was up in the air" Simmons explaining leaning over Fitz as he was over at the computer.

"Got it" Fitz stated pointed to the location on screen and the schematics of the warhead opening up. With the new codes, the missile would be harmless and with a minimal blast.

As the warhead closed the chemical in, Bobbi and Hunter turning around. But the new location was unexpected and a little too close.

"They did it" Hunter said with a smile.

"Ummmm, Hunter?" Bobbi replied seeing the warhead was coming right toward them.

Letting his smile fade and realizing the same, Hunter took back his last comment and said "Oh you have to be kidding me."

"Run!" Bobbi announced grabbing onto Hunter and Zemo.

As the missile hit the ground, they avoided the blast with the slip of their lives. While they were on the ground, Zemo took the opportunity to try and get away while he was still cuffed. His effort was foiled by Bobbi's batons hitting his back, knocking him down. While Zemo was on the ground, Hunter and Bobbi restrained him.

"This is Mockingbird, mission accomplished" Bobbi stated regaining hold of Zemo and smiling.

As backup finally arrived Zemo was arrested with the rest of his men. Even though the job was done, there was still something troubling Bobbi.

"What's on your mind?" Hunter asked seeing the look on Bobbi's face.

Once all of the Hydra's were inside, the backup team moved out to lock them away. Leaving Bobbi and Hunter alone with their ride to get back.

"He said he knew were coming" Bobbi answered turning her attention to Hunter.

"Well you did come in a large jet with your SHIELD eagle logo on top of it" Hunter teased feeling the wind pick up.

Groaning and giving Hunter a look at his failed joke, Bobbi replied "ha ha, very funny."

Hunter smiled at Bobbi's replied then answered "you need to lighten up Bob."

"And you need to take your job as SHIELD seriously" Bobbi said narrowing her eyes at Hunter "no one out of SHIELD knows about what we do. If Zemo knew were coming, there's no telling what other information they have on us" putting her hands on her hips.

"What are you implying?" Hunter asked looking at Bobbi confused and crossing his arms.

"There's a traitor in SHIELD" Bobbi answered looking back at Hunter.

 **TO BE CONTINUED …**


	6. Issue 6 - Meeting

**Issue #6 - Meeting**

The flight back to base was in total silence, with Hunter doing most of the talking when there was any. During the flight, Bobbi had radioed in to Coulson telling him what happened and arranging a meeting. Once Bobbi and Hunter landed, they both left and went their separate ways. Changing from her uniform to her casual clothes, a sweater, jeans and a pair of boots, she was greeted by Hunter in the locker room.

"Miss me already?" Bobbi asked sarcastically with a smile, seeing Hunter walk in.

"Just passing by, wondering if you wanted to grab a beer" Hunter asked leaning against one of the lockers.

Taking a moment to consider the offer Bobbi answered "I don't think that's a good idea."

Not giving up easily, Hunter then told Bobbi "you've been working on field assignments for 6 days straight.

"It's what I do and a part of my job" she replied.

"Alright, I get it" Hunter said walking away "maybe some other time."

Thinking more about what Hunter said, Bobbi called out and told him "wait, I'll consider it."

Turning around and smiling Hunter replied "great, give me a call when you change your mind."

Bobbi watched as Hunter left the room, then turned her attention back to her phone, hearing it vibrate. Taking it out of her phone, Bobbi could see a recently sent message. Checking it, it was Fury informing her 'we're all here'. Closing her locker, Bobbi made her way out of the hall and around the base. She stopped at a room near the director's office. Entering it, Maria Hill, Natasha Romanoff, Agent Phil Coulson and were seated and the director standing on the edge of the table. Not acknowledging the glare of the others, Bobbi made her way over to the chair next to Natasha.

"Thank god, you called this meaning" Natasha muttered looking at Bobbi "thought this was gonna be a meeting where Fury gives one of his hour speeches."

Sitting down, Bobbi muttered back "trust me, I know how boring they get. And I wouldn't have called this in if it wasn't important."

"What's this about Morse?" Fury asked looking at the Mockingbird firmly.

"During my last assignment with Agent Hunter Zemo and Hydra knew we were coming. Someone told him about the warhead, and that we were going to take it back" Bobbi explained.

"Well there's always the possibility that he was liking" Natasha commented not believing what she was saying.

"Sir I took an analysis and Morse isn't wrong. There's a mole" Maria Hill confirmed.

"What's your source?" Coulson asked.

"Before Morse returned from Germany, I had a team stay behind and analyze anything they could find in the mansion" Hill then explained "Zemo's phone, it was decrypted and I found a number in SHIELD's archives. The signal was jammed so it wouldn't track all the way to who was given the number and the voice was modulated."

Turning to face Fury, Coulson suggested "we could call of our agents back and I could have FitzSimmons take a look at all of the operatives phones to find who made the call."

"A mole wouldn't be easy to flush out. But I would hate to find out there's a conspiracy against us" Fury replied leaning over the table and putting his hands down.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Natasha asked with her arms on the table.

With all eyes on Fury, the director took his time to think of the next move. "First, we need to narrow down the possibilities of assets." Looking over at Bobbi he asked "Morse, who besides me and agent Hunter knew about your mission against Zemo?"

"No one but the agents in here. That's why I specifically requested you all attended" Bobbi answered returning the look.

"And Romanoff you're one to talk about lying, when your probably the one with the most secrets" Coulson retorted against Natasha's earlier statement.

"Settle down Coulson, Romanoff made a valid point" Fury implied walking past the table to some coffee from the counter at the back of the room. "In my time and line of work, I've learned two important lessons. Taking off his eyepatch and facing the other agents Coulson responded to their stares "always keep an eye open and don't, trust, anyone."

Coulson, Maria, Natasha, and Bobbi all shared looks of questioning.

After taking a sip from his mug, Fury asked "now, agent Morse, do you think?"

"No" Bobbi answered cutting the director off "me and Natasha know Clint better than anyone else, he's out of the possibility

"Fury I was the last one to see agent Barton" Natasha added "he didn't know about Zemo". Letting up a smile as she included "if Clint did, you'd have Rogers up in your face complaining about him wanting to have been the one to go after Zemo."

"Just keeping an open mind as always" Fury responded taking another sip of his coffee "the ones you trust the most may be the ones that get you in the back."

"Well even if we have one agent out of the question there's still a lot more to down the line" Hill said showing the state their in.

"And there's the fact if we try and get all of our operatives he or she will know we're on to them. Plus, if their not working alone, we can't risk causing a panic" Coulson asked.

"I got a plan" Fury stated "but for now let's keep the investigation between us and keep it low profile. Coulson have your team have a look but don't tell them what we're up to. Morse, romanoff, you'll be out of field work for a bit until we get this under control. Snoop and ask around, someone's gotta spill something useful. Hill, you're with me, there's something I need you to do." With all the agents nodding in agreeance and standing up, the director announced "dismissed."

As all of the agents left, leaving only Director Fury and Maria Hill Maria Hill.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Maria Hill asked looking at her taller superior.

"Zemo would recognize who the contact is. He's our best asset to finding out who's the traitor" Fury explained narrowing his eyes at Hill "I want to be the one who gets any possible information out of him, even if I have to do it the 'old fashioned way.'"

Bobbi and Natasha walked down the hall as the black Widow commented "you were quick to say no to Clint being a suspect."

"We both know already Barton wouldn't have any affiliation with Hydra" Bobbi replied.

Walking over to the bunks to get some rest Bobbi received another message on her phone. Checking to see who it was, Hunter left a message saying ' _you sure you don't want that beer?'_ Before clicking on the reply to say ' _I'm sure',_ she deleted the message and changed it to say ' _sure, tomorrow'._ She took in a breath as she hit SEND and leaned against the wall letting out a sigh. After a short moment Hunter received Bobbi's confirmation and left a message saying ' _great, I'll pick you up at 8. Wear something nice. Cheers'_.

Sneaking a peek at what Bobbi was doing, Natasha asked "got something planned with Hunter?"

"He just wants me to get a beard with him, it's nothing really" Bobbi answered standing up after Natasha surprised her. The Black Widow had always been the best at stealth and silent missions.

Leaning her shoulder and arm against the door Natasha then stated at Bobbi's answer "you know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Hunter likes you."

Bobbi simply chuckled at Natasha's statement. Hunter was a lot of things. Arrogant, idiotic, selfless; romantic definitely wasn't one of his traits.

"I don't know" Bobbi said taking a moment to think about it. "Half of the time I feel like slapping Hunter in the face. The other half-" She didn't know how to finish that sentence, she was unsure how she felt about Hunter.

"Anyways, the sooner we find out who's the traitor to SHIELD, the sooner the rest of us can sleep tonight" Natasha said standing away from the door. "You coming?"

Standing up, Bobbi answered "yes", as the two SHIELD agents walked to the common room of the helicarrier.

 **TO BE CONTINUED …**


	7. Issue 7 - Snake Hunt

**Issue #7 - Snake Hunt**

Over the next several hours, Bobbi and Natasha occasionally ask around the base of any of the agents had any affiliation to Hydra or any other secrets they overheard. But it was a dead end, no one seemed to know anything; or at least they were tricky enough to cover any lies. When the two finally stopped, the two women regrouped and headed to the cafeteria.

"Did you find anything?" Natasha asked seeing Bobbi walked up to her.

"Zip zilch and a whole lot of nothing" Bobbi answered as they proceeded to be on their way. "You?"

"Just small talk but it's not much of a lead to go on" Natasha replied "you think that finding a traitor in SHIELD would be an easy job for us."

Taking a look at the other agents, Bobbi replied "whoever it is, guess they're doing a good job at covering their tracks. There's no way he'd escape our noses; someone's definitely hiding something." She then asked Natasha "what exactly did you ask around?"

"I asked if they heard of any conspiracy against SHIELD or had any contact

"And their answers?"

"No one had any contact or barely heard anything."

Listening carefully to Natasha's answers, Bobbi asked "did any of them seem at all nervous when you asked about Hydra?"

"One that was the most obviously trying to hide" she answered "Agent Sitwell. As soon as I mentioned Hydra, he started sweating, his voice was stuttering. I could practically hear his heartbeat getting faster. I kept on him, to see if he would crack, but he kept his lips sealed."

Hearing about it, Bobbi thought to herself "Geez, nat. I'm surprised you didn't make him pee his pants." Then let out "guess that'll be as good as a lead as any."

Natasha's eyes drifted to see someone else. Turning to see who Natasha was looking at, agent Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye was coming there way.

Her face indicated regret and she was upset seeing him as Natasha asked "you still not talking to him?"

"It's complicated" Bobbi replied, turning back to face Natasha.

Standing up from the table, she informed Bobbi "hate to break it to you, but, you'll have to take over the search from here."

Curious, she asked the black widow "where are you going?"

"Fury's orders. He's having me and your ex-husband pick up a package in Russia" Natasha answered.

"Well that seems like more fun" Bobbi teased.

Letting out a smile, Natasha walked off telling the Mockingbird "let me know when you know who the Hydra cockroach is."

With a few minutes of letting herself think, Bobbi finally got up to get herself some food. Walking back to the table, she could hear her phone, that she had in her pocket, vibrating. Picking it up, she could see that she was receiving a phone call from Agent Daisy Johnson, also known as Quake.

Answering the call, she announced "hey, what's up." Daisy was calling about needing advice since she had been asked out on a date. "Okay, first off; who's the guy?" Bobbi asked. With the name reveal, she followed up asking "what's he like?" With the description, Bobbi advices "alright, wear the black dress I got you for your birthday and black eyeliner, then you'll look great."

Hearing about a guy reminded her that Hunter offered Bobbi a beer in the evening. Checking the time, Bobbi still had a couple of hours to spare as she left the cafeteria. With a change of clothes, she made her way over to the gym where Agent Melinda May, was practicing her taichi.

Approaching her, Bobbi asked "hey, got a minute?"

Stopping, May replied "Not really. What's on your mind?"

"I just need a sparring partner to get my mind off of something" she answered trying to cover up her feelings.

May's usual look of a death glare was slightly uplifted as she replied "alright."

Putting on her gloves, they both got into position, the first move was made by May as she went for a punch. Bobbi was able to dodge it as she went for a low kick.

"So, this thing you're trying to think about" May stated following up with a series of attacks "does it have anything to do with your ex-husband."

"How did you know?" Bobbi asked trying to block and dodge each strike.

"You're not as unable to read as you think Morse" May replied. Bobbi managed to land a hit on her face but the specialist landed a kick to Bobbi's side as a counter. Backing up, Bobbi dodged multiple hits from May and went low to her other side.

"It's just that we haven't talked since the divorce. I can't help but think that it's somehow my fault"

"As someone speaking from experience of being married in the past, it's no one's fault. He just wasn't the right man" May advised grabbing hold of Bobbi and knocking her down.

After being flipped onto her back, she asked "well how will I know?"

"You'll just know" May answered helping Bobbi up, "and now if that's all you need. I think I'd like to get back to my taichi. And you should get ready for your date with Hunter."

Being caught by surprise, she yelled out "it is not a date!" But left the Cavalry to continue what she was doing as Bobbi left the gym. But May was right as she looked back at the time and how much time she wasted. Not wasting another minute, Bobbi ran back to her room to get showered and dressed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED …**


	8. Issue 8 - Drinks

**Issue #8 - Drinks**

As time kept going, Bobbi got herself in the shower, contemplating if she should tell and ask Hunter about someone in SHIELD sneaking information to Hydra, but she let the thought slide. He was a lot of things but a traitor wasn't one of them. Although, he was never a fan of what SHIELD does and argued against their decisions on more than one occasion. Getting dressed, Bobbi grabbed her purse and left her room. Getting to the garage, agent Alphonso Mackenzie, appeared to be working on one of the engines of the SHIELD vans. Walking by, she asked "Hey Mack, do you mind if borrow your van?"

"Sure" he replied throwing the keys to her. Standing up straight, rubbing his hands on the cloth, and turning to face Bobbi, he asked her "going somewhere?"

Catching them, forehand and elbows pointed Bobbi answered "just gonna have a night out."

Letting out a smile, he added "with Hunter, I assume."

Raising an eyebrow at the taller agent, she asked "okay, does everyone just know that now or something?"

Chuckling, Mack replied "just me and May. Have fun."

Getting into the car, Bobbi made her way out of the base. It was a 25 minute drive till the bar, which Hunter gave her the address for, earlier. Walking into the bar, Bobbi took a look around to see Hunter was sitting at a table, going ahead and serving himself a beer. She didn't try and draw attention as she walked over to him. Taking out a seat, and sitting down, she asked "were you waiting long?" Announcing her presence.

Turning to face her, Hunter replied "just got here a few minutes ago." He ordered another one for Bobbi, opened his bottle, and took the first sip.

Keeping her eyes on him, Bobbi asked "you wanna tell me why you called me over here?"

Facing Bobbi, Hunter answered "just to get you away from that uptight organization. Get your head out of the gutter, live life a little while your still young. You're so busy with that job of yours, give it a few more years and you'll be like May or the director."

Raising an eyebrow, she replied "I know what I'm doing with my life."

Seeing the change in look on Bobbi's face, Hunter assured "I didn't mean it exactly like that. Just that this is the first time we went out together that wasn't a mission or anything."

"It is not the first time" Bobbi retorted with a slight smile.

Playing along, Hunter requested "alright, prove me wrong" continuing to

Taking a sip of her own beer, Bobbi took a moment to think of an answer. Before she replied "San Diego."

"That was still a mission" he retorted and teased "try again."

With each time Bobbi named a country and city, Hunter gave her a head shake and a 'no'. Before long, she had conceded defeat.

"I think the term you're looking, for is never" Hunter stated seeing she had given up "but you are welcome to keep trying."

Letting out a defeated smile, Bobbi replied "God you're an asshole" finishing her beer.

With that out of the way, Bobbi and Hunter got to small talk. Hunter would be the one who could constantly ramble about 'the good ol days with his mates', when it came to personal things like his family and life before he was brought in, he would keep that secret. That being said,Bobbi couldn't help but get the suspicious feeling that he he was hiding something. Ever since their mission to grab Zemo, Hunter hadn't been seen around the base or had contact with anyone in SHIELD, only her. "Hunter where did you go after our mission in Germany?"

His first instinct was a glare, but he seemed relaxed enough to answer "just had some business to take care of." After taking another sip of this beer, he countered her previous question, asking "why, did you miss me?"

Scoffing and letting out a smile, she replied "yeah right. I was just happy to have some peace and quiet for once."

He had his own question of his own as he asked "Bob?"

Leaning her eyes at Hunter, she replied "yes?"

He continued to ask "have you ever thought of a life outside of SHIELD?"

She couldn't answer the question right away; she could barely get her mouth to open at the thought. Looking down at the table, Bobbi finally answered "I've had the thought in mind." Looking back at Hunter, she said "but no, I don't think I'd have it in me to leave. I don't even know what I'd do with myself if I did."

"Well if you ever, figure it out, you can tell me" Hunter replied. Hand on the table, fingers trying to reach Bobbi's. He then announced "In the meantime, I'll get us another round."

Shaking her head, Bobbi replied "Hunter I don't think having a couple of rounds and getting drunk is a good idea."

"Well that's your problem" he retorted, ignoring her "live in the moment. Take a risk."

"Oh and we don't take risks while we're out fighting Hydra?"

"Well today is a special occasion"

"And what occasion would that be?" she asked curiously.

"Three month anniversary since I met you" he answered.

"Am I supposed to think that's a good thing?" Bobbi teased "because for two of those months I thought you were nothing but an obnoxious idiot and you thought I was a demonic hell-beast."

"Well I supposed we both grew on each other" Hunter replied as he beers were placed on the table and he started to drink his.

Smiling, Bobbi admitted Hunter wasn't all that bad as she took her beer and started drinking. From what went from a friendly conversation, and drinking, ended in all sorts of awkward with both getting into a competition of shots. Bobbi won as after, she offered Hunter a drive home. Being a SHIELD agent meant to have a strong endurance system, so, it wasn't easy for her to get drunk. However, that didn't count for taking heavy hits on missions. But then again, danger was also a part of the job. Hunter agreed to her offer as Bobbi drove him back to his apartment in Mack's van.

Arriving she helped Hunter out of the car, getting up to the door, Hunter told Bobbi "we should do this again sometime."

Smiling and facing him, Bobbi replied "yeah once in awhile, maybe. But we are not turning his into a weekly thing."

"Alright, fair enough" Hunter said in agreeance "but there's one thing that would make this night even better."

"And what would that be?" Bobbi asked curious. Before she knew it, Hunter had his hand around her back, holding her close and kissing her.

With a hand on his chest, every fiber in her being was telling her 'pull away' and 'push him off, but she didn't do either of them. She just accepted the kiss and put her arms and pulled herself closer in his embrace.

Letting her go, he told her "goodnight Bob."

She couldn't get herself from saying anything else besides "goodnight Hunter."

With Hunter gone, Bobbi made her way back to her own apartment. Closing the door behind her, she placed a finger on her lips and thought to herself for a minute. That had been her first kiss from Hunter; never before shown any possibility of having feelings for each other. Was the kiss to show his feelings, or was he just two drunk to think about what he was doing? Going inside, she didn't bother changing into her pajamas she just made herself comfortable, falling onto the bed, giving into sleep.

While the Mockingbird was getting her rest, something sinister was taking place in the middle of the night. Near SHIELD HQ, there was someone waiting for Hunter as he arrived.

"It's all clear" Hunter informed him "I've got the way to shutdown the security, freeing Zemo will be a piece of cake."

"Were you discovered?" The man asked.

"No" Hunter answered.

Stepping out of the shadows, there was more than one mole in SHIELD, agent Brock Rumlow, or as Hydra called him, Crossbones. "Good" he replied wouldn't want to compromise our cover, now would we."

Hunter kept his mouth shut as he glared at Rumlow. "What the hell do you want from me Brock?"

"Nothing, you chose us" he replied meeting Hunter's glare.

"Cut the bullshit, Hydra wouldn't waste their time on a lowlife like me" Hunter retorted trying to get answers he wanted "I want to know what part I play in all of this."

"That will depend on how much you cooperate" Rumlow replied "now let's get back to the report. What about your partner, 'The Mockingbird?'"

"No she doesn't know anything about this and you keep her the bloody hell away from this" Hunter answered.

Seeing the change in Hunter's tone of voice, "oh come on Hunter, don't tell me you're getting all softie now. You remember what happened when you found you."

"How could I forget" Hunter replied.

"Touch a hair on her and I'll shoot your damn brains out" Hunter threatened lowering the zone in his voice and slightly grabbing Rumlow's shirt.

"That's more a like it. Now, as we planned, I'm getting Zemo. You wait for instructions" Rumlow replied as he was released and proceeded to walk away.

"When will my next assignment be?" Hunter called out

"You'll know soon enough" Rumlow called back continuing to walk.

As Hunter watched, he thought to himself what would happen if Bobbi were to find out the truth. With no one in sight he heard Rumlow say in his communication system 'cut off one head, two more shall take its place', as he replied 'hail Hydra.'

 **TO BE CONTINUED …**


End file.
